Genjyo Sanzo
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en chanson. Réflexion sur le caractère assez difficile du moine. Y'aurait il une raison à son animosité chronique ?


_**Nawakeuse: **_Sévéya ! Et fière de l'être ! (Y'a vraiment pas de quoi pourtant…)_**  
Titre : **_Genjyo Sanzo_**  
Disclaimer : **_Sanzo n'est pas à moi, ça tombe bien parce que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir/pouvoir le garder… °tend le bisho du bout des bras à Kazuya Minekura-sama° Et puis la chanson pseudo rigolote est à Tété, elle s'intitule Emma Stanton._**  
Résumé : **_Songfic. Réflexion sur le caractère assez difficile du moine. Y'aurait-il une raison à son animosité chronique ?_**  
Rating : **_K+ pour cause de…heu…d'insinuations légèrement indécentes ? En fait c'est rien ! C'est juste que si je mettais K je serai comme DESHONOREE ! Bah oui on est yaoiste ou on ne l'est pas !_**  
Couples :**_ Mentions de Gojyo/Sanzo, Hakkai/Sanzo et Sanzo/Goku ! Pas taper… Et puis si on cherche beaucoup on peut voir l'ébauche d'un commencement de brouillon de début de Gojyo/Goku/Sanzo/Hakkai._**  
Note n°1 de Sévéya :**_ Euh…j'ai remplacé Emma Stanton par Sanzo dans la chanson… Encore une fois c'est dans un personnage féminin que je l'imagine le mieux. Et donc je n'ai même pas pris la peine de changer les accords, la version féminine ça lui va beaucoup mieux ! J'dois avoir un problème…_**  
Note n°2 de Sévéya :**_ Les paroles de la chanson sont en gras et j'ai mis quelques mots en italique pour insister dessus. Pardon pour le titre de cette fic, je n'avais aucune autre idée... Et puis pour ceux qui attendraient la suite de mes fics à chapitre (y'en a ?) je tiens à m'excuser pour mon ENORME retard mais je manque cruellement de temps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genjyo Sanzo**

Gojyo venait encore de dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui, faisant rire à gorge déployée le singe et bien plus discrètement l'ancien humain. Le métis lui-même souriait de l'idiotie qu'il avait sortie.

Sanzo était là aussi, un peu à l'écart comme à son habitude.

Il ne vint à l'idée d'aucun des trois jeunes hommes de regarder si lui aussi avait trouvé la dernière ânerie du tabou amusante.

Et tout ça parce qu'ils étaient convaincus que le moine ne possédait pas le moindre sens de l'humour. Enfin autre que son cynisme teinté d'ironie acide. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sens d'humour chez le bonze…

Mais, aujourd'hui ils auraient du au moins jeter un petit coup d'oeil.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Sanzo avait souri.

Okay, okay ce n'était pas un franc sourire, encore moins une énorme banane sur le visage mais ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées formant autre chose qu'une grimace grinçante de menaces.

Il n'avait pas été méchant.

Ni ironique.

Pas la moindre froideur.

Non. Ça avait été un _vrai_ sourire.

Et Sanzo l'avait bien évidemment caché.

Pour quelle raison ?

C'est qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que on le voie. Ce mépris, cette indifférence. C'était son masque, sa carapace.

Parce qu'il le savait mieux que quiconque : il était fragile…

Oui, c'est cela, le bonze colérique était fragile.

Timide aussi….

Et surtout pudique !

Et comme tout cela ne cadrait pas bien avec sa fierté exacerbée il s'était camouflé derrière un caractère exécrable.

**Pudique,  
Genjyo Sanzo cache ses dents  
D'un timide revers de manche  
Ses rares sourires n'en sont du coup  
Que plus touchants  
**

Non, pour rien au monde il ne sourirait à visage découvert où à moins de mille kilomètres de toutes formes de vies.

Alors le bonze se voyait dans l'obligation de se cacher. Ça lui faisait horreur de s'avouer ça car c'était une faiblesse de sa part. Mais oui, il camouflait tout ce qui pouvait être pris pour l'expression d'une quelconque émotion.

Et dans ces moments-là il bénissait sa robe de moine. Les grandes et longues manches étaient idéales pour dissimuler les faits gênants.

Mais si on avait pu voir derrière le tissu on aurait pu être touché par les expressions du blond.

Sa sensibilité.

Sa fragilité aussi.

Et bien sûr une extrême douceur, cette sensualité innée qui ne le rendait que plus désirable.

On tomberait immédiatement amoureux, c'est certain…

Et ça, il en était hors de question pour Sanzo !

Donc pour minimiser les _risques_ il s'était contraint à une pudeur de tous les instants.

**Pudique,  
Sanzo détourne le regard  
Les yeux en disent bien trop,  
Plus qu'il n'en faut  
Et puis les siens s'raient un roman  
**

Sanzo était un fin psychologue malgré ses apparences de solitaire asocial. S'il évitait les gens c'est qu'ils les connaissait !

Il savait explorer les yeux de n'importe qui. Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme… Une fenêtre qu'il sondait toujours. Mais bien vite il détournait les yeux.

Pour deux raisons essentiellement.

Premièrement ce qu'il trouvait dissimulés dans les prunelles de ses voisins ne lui plaisait jamais. Trop de vices, trop d'envies, de calculs. Trop peu de pureté, d'innocence, de gentillesse gratuite…

Et puis c'est qu'il craignait qu'on ne lise aussi en lui. Qui n'a jamais eu l'impression qu'autrui lisait dans ses pensées simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux ? Qui n'a jamais détourné le regard de peur de devenir un livre ouvert ?

Sanzo était un être humain normal, enfin dans une certaine limite !

Dans le cas du blond il savait que s'il relâchait son attention on pourrait voir tout ce qu'il gardait profondément en lui. Si la hargne et la violence disparaissaient de ses yeux crépusculaires, il savait qu'une infinie tristesse les remplacerait. Ou qu'un vide s'installerait comme lorsqu'il n'était pas encore véritablement devenu "Sanzo", quand il n'était qu'un gamin se tuant à trouver l'héritage de son maître.

**Pudique,  
Pas sotte pour autant,**

On pouvait trouver ça ridicule, stupide ou bien vain. Mais le moine était loin d'être simplet. Il le démontrait tous les jours.

Mine de rien la mission n'était pas si facile que ça, enfin surtout pour lui. Parce que ses trois acolytes ne prenaient pas l'ombre d'une décision. C'était le bonze qui se coltinait le tout ! Et bien sûr ça les arrangeait bien parce qu'ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose à redire sur _ses_ choix.

Mais bien sûr que oui qu'il était au courant que de se lever aux aurores, filer vers l'ouest à longueur de journées, ne jamais vraiment se reposer, c'était loin d'être agréable !! Mais fallait essayer de le comprendre, s'ils y allaient à un rythme plus lent ils n'étaient pas près de la remplir cette mission !

Donc quand l'un de ses compagnons se hasardait à quelconque réclamation de ses choix aux allures d'ordres tyranniques il se chargeait de le remettre à sa place !

Vite fait _et_ bien fait...**  
**

**Genjyo Sanzo quand on l'ennuie  
Sait faire preuve d'un sens aigu  
De la répartie**

Et c'était presque avec un plaisir malsain qu'il se faisait obéir. A grands renforts de cris, de coups de baffeur et de Smith & Wesson.

Mais rien ne valait ses petites répliques acides à souhait. Un ton on ne peut plus mordant ou bien posé, cela dépendait. Des yeux assombris de colère, empoisonnés d'humour noir. Et bien sûr son silence méprisant après avoir craché ses mots blessants.

Sanzo pouvait être effrayant…

**Unique,  
Une perle dans son écrin  
**

Mais étrangement aucun des trois hommes ne lui en tenaient vraiment rancune. Même si Goku boudait, qu'Hakkai tentait de le résonner ou le sermonnait gentiment, sans parler de Gojyo qui se plaignait à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Enfin voila à part ça, rien.

Comme s'ils avaient compris que Sanzo était obligé d'être _comme ça_.

Mais de là à savoir le pourquoi du comment c'était autre chose ! Ils pensaient juste qu'il était _unique_, qu'il était _beau_...

**Même les devins s'y sont  
Cassés les dents, on n'sait  
Jamais c'que Sanzo pense vraiment**

Pour éviter de terribles maux de tête le benjamin de l'équipe avaient vite renoncer à comprendre Sanzo, il était son soleil et cela lui suffisait.

Gojyo lui s'était posé plusieurs fois la questions mais ça lui paraissait hautement ennuyeux. Rien de bien palpitant à côté de la drague ! Même s'il reconnaissait que de comprendre cette saleté de bonze colérique pourrait lui servir à mettre le beau blond dans son lit…

Hakkai lui, aurait été le plus à même de pouvoir trouver la solution à ce mystère mais il était sacrément occupé. Entre les deux "gamins" à surveiller, Hakuryu dont il prenait grand soin, Sanzo qu'il devait perpétuellement calmé, les gens qu'il croisait et qu'il rassurait au sujet du comportement de ses amis ainsi que le poids de son passé, le brun manquait atrocement de temps. C'était bien dommage s'avouait-il. Il aurait tellement voulu en connaître plus sur son aimé…

Au final, personne ne savait ce que recelait l'esprit du moine. Et ils s'en accommodaient assez bien, comblant leur ignorance de la psyché du blond par leur connaissance approfondie de son corps…

**Sublime, sublime...**

Ah ça oui !

Ils étaient tous d'accord. Sanzo était tout simplement sublime.

Et comme pour en être intimement persuadés ils le contemplaient le plus souvent possible.

Ses cheveux d'or qui semblaient si doux, si soyeux…

Ses yeux, deux améthystes aux reflets tellement changeants, passant du violet teinté de mauve au plus profond des bleus. Ses orbes un peu tombants lui donnant cet air un peu perdu lorsqu'il était pensif, mais qui vous transperçait quand il vous regardait dans les yeux.

Cette aura de puissance qui émanait de lui à chaque instant.

Ce corps fin et gracile. Cette douceur et sensualité présente dans ce corps pourtant dépourvu des courbes prononcées des femmes.

Sanzo était beau.

Vraiment beau.

Et magnifique.

Et superbe.

En un mot : sublime.

**Ubique, **(1) **  
Genjyo Sanzo a des amants  
Ça prend moins de place  
C'est vrai, mais hélas  
Aucun ne le satisfait vraiment  
**  
Genjyo Sanzo était unique.

Oui.

Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde !

C'est ce que l'on pourrait penser au premier abord quand on pense à son caractère difficile mais…

Mais les trois membres du Sanzo-ikko ne pensaient pas cela…

Ils savaient que tous le désiraient et ça leur posait problème. Un gros problème même. Ils le voulaient chacun pour soi...

Le moine à cent lieux de toutes ces questions avait cédé aux avances de ses trois compagnons. Juste pour éviter les embrouilles. Parce qu'il le sentait bien, si ces trois-là n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est-à-dire lui, leur voyage risquerait de s'achever bien plus tôt que prévu.

Et foi de Sanzo il était impensable qu'il ne mène pas sa mission à bien.

Mais voilà il avait fait ça plus par nécessité que par réelle envie…

Oui, l'adoration de Goku à son égard était touchante mais bon voila ce n'était qu'un gamin. Aussi adorable le trouvait-il, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était clair.

L'amour que lui portait Hakkai était autrement plus sérieux, plus profond. Mais se faire compter fleurette n'était pas le genre du bonze. Il appréciait beaucoup l'ancien humain mais ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

La passion que Gojyo avait pour lui était grande aussi. Mais c'était trop. Bien trop fort, trop rapide, enfin...c'était juste de la passion. Un désir incommensurable. Juste un besoin sexuel probablement. Un défi, qui sait ?

Oui, Sanzo était avec les trois jeunes hommes. Et il n'était pas satisfait…

Enfin il avait à peu près la paix maintenant qu'une guerre fratricide était évitée car chacun des adversaires croyait avoir gagné.

C'était plus simple ainsi, oui beaucoup plus tranquille comme ça.

Sanzo le pensait sincèrement à ce moment.

**Ludique,  
Sanzo ment admirablement,  
Les amants c'est comme les flics  
'Faut les flatter, paraîtrait  
Que ça les détend...**

On pouvait trouver cette situation intolérable, blessante pour les trois amants trompés. Le bonze ne leur avait rien dit. Il n'avait seulement pas voulu trop s'engager, ça les avait un peu peinés mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait renoncé, au grand dam du moine.

Sanzo ne voulait pas détruire le groupe, c'est qu'il en avait encore besoin pensait-il en se voilant la face.

Pour avoir la paix il leur mentait. Quotidiennement, histoire de les endormir, de les avoir sous son pouvoir.

Il jouait savament sur les mots et avec les sentiments des autres.

Il ne se trompait jamais, n'éveillait les doutes d'aucun d'entre eux. Usant de mensonges et de supercheries sans aucun scrupules.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était avec eux, tout allait mieux…

**Ludique,  
Pas garce pour autant,  
Les gens confondent souvent  
Est-ce l'apanage des seuls garçons ?  
Y'a pas d'raison**

Nan, il n'était pas une "garce" comme l'aurait appelé le tabou s'il avait eu connaissance de toute l'histoire.

Et puis Sanzo, faisant du zèle en faveur du féminisme, se demandait pourquoi les hommes avaient le droit de collectionner les conquêtes et aventures en s'en vantant en plus alors que les femmes étaient irrémédiablement traitées de tous les noms si elles faisaient de même…

Le blond s'occupait juste l'esprit pour oublier qu'il se sentait _coupable_… La cause des femmes il s'en foutait un peu. En fait, beaucoup.

**Lucide,  
Genjyo Sanzo a tout compris  
La vie ne devrait consister  
Qu'à trouver les bons mots  
Au bon moment**

Mais bon la vérité s'imposa un jour et il vit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Que ce n'était pas en manipulant les gens comme des marionnettes et en les méprisant qu'il avancerait.

Alors il leur avait tout avoué.

Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas pu parler avant.

De n'avoir pas compris plus tôt.

Il se sentait misérable.

Le retour à la réalité avait été plutôt douloureux. Et pas que pour lui…les autres étaient mal en point aussi.

Mais il était vrai que le plus touché était le moine.

Sa carapace s'était fissurée et avait cédé.

Laissant voir aux autres sa véritable nature.

Ce Sanzo fragile, sensible et un peu perdu.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, il ne s'était pas effondré, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse attirer la pitié, la compassion des ses compagnons.

Il avait assumé.

Il avait parlé, se dévoilant sans détour. S'excusant, s'expliquant, demandant pardon en sachant d'avance qu'il n'y avait pas droit.

Mais il avait trouvé les bons mots, les mots justes.

Il avait été honnête avec eux et surtout avec lui-même.

**Sublime, sublime...  
**

Et les trois l'avaient trouvé encore plus beau qu'avant car plus _vrai_.

De plus la démarche du moine était courageuse, ils prenaient conscience de la difficulté pour un être tel que Sanzo. Et la prenait donc à sa juste valeur.

Oui c'était bien, c'était beau.

Tout à fait sublime.

**Sublime, sublime...**

Et comme pour accompagner cet élan, ils avaient pardonnés.

Tout.

Et à tous...

Pour pouvoir recommencer à avancer. Sainement et tous ensemble.

Tout cela grâce à une seule personne :

**Genjyo Sanzo…**

FIN

* * *

(1) Mot qui n'existe pas dans mes différents dictionnaires ! Mais j'ai cherché plusieurs sources pour les paroles et je suis à chaque fois tombée sur ça… Donc ce n'est pas une erreur… En cherchant dans le dico j'ai trouvé ceci : "ubiquité" qualité propre à dieu d'être présent partout en même temps. Du latin _ubique_. Je trouve que ça correspond assez bien ou sinon on peut remplacer par "unique" ce qui ne change pas grand-chose !

Sévéya embarrassée : « Voilà ! C'était ma petite réflexion sur Sanzo. J'ai toujours du mal à le manier celui-là. C'est ma bête noire ! J'ai énormément de mal à le comprendre. Non, mais franchement vous avez vu ce caractère de mer&° !? Ça n'existe pas des gens comme ça ! Fallait lui trouver une excuse, quoique je l'enfonce aussi… »

°Sévéya mode girouette POWA !!°

La petite voix saoulante : « Parce que les autres membres du groupe sont plus réalistes d'après toi ? »

Sévéya sûre d'elle : « Bah oui ! Mis à part le fait qu'ils ne soient pas humains, ça va. (Hem...) Des mecs pervers mais pas méchants comme Gojyo y'en a ! Des jeunes hommes calmes et souriants en toute occasion ça existe aussi et puis des bouts de choux aussi kawai que Goku j'en ai vu. (Je ne parle pas du physique des bishos sinon je ne serai plus célibataire !) Par contre des cas semblables au moine dépravé, ça je ne connais pas ! »

La petite voix saoulante : « Tu t'es pas vu quand tu t'y mets toi ! »

Sévéya outrée : « MOI !? Mais je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça ! »

La petite voix saoulante : « … »

Sévéya ignorant le silence éloquent de la petite voix saoulante : « Bon passons ! J'ai du mal avec le blondinet mais je me suis jetée à l'eau, espérons que je ne me sois pas noyée… »

Sévéya qui n'y croit pas trop : « Reviews ? »


End file.
